


A Game of Temptation

by startrekkingaroundasgard



Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, Mind Games, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, Teasing, Temptation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard
Summary: Loki proposes a game to slowly entice the reader to strip. She agrees to play, determined to avoid temptation longer than Loki.Loki Bingo Square: A1 - Strip Tease
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910923
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	A Game of Temptation

“Let’s play a game.”

Loki wrapped his arms around your neck and kissed a spot just behind your ear. His hands hovered over your chest and his breath was warm against your skin as the rest of the team continued on with their day oblivious to your conversation. It was only a moment later that you noticed the twinkle in the air, the light green shimmer that surrounded you. His magic, hiding you from view. It only ever meant one thing: Loki was up to mischief.

Leaning back into the comfy cushions, you looked up at Loki with a raised eyebrow. It was barely gone ten. Surely he couldn’t be bored already. Still, despite your better judgement, ignoring the large pile of work that you had to do, and the ass chewing you’d get for not doing it, you matched his grin and asked, “What did you have in mind?”

“One of temptation, of course.”

His low voice sent a shiver down your spine. You licked your lips, a warmth spreading from your core as Loki watched you with a mesmerising intensity. Those bright eyes practically shone with want, desire pure and simple. No tricks. No ulterior motive. Of all the people in the world, Loki had chosen you. That knowledge, that you had captured the attentions of a god, made you feel quite confident indeed.

“I’d expect nothing less. Does this game have a name? Or rules?”

“All games have rules, love.” A soft moan fell from your lips as he cupped your breasts. Loki kissed your neck and his teeth grazed over the sensitive skin, not a warning as such but rather a challenge. “Do not silence yourself. They cannot hear your sweet sounds but you know how much I adore them.”

At that exact moment, Maria and Natasha walked past. They nodded in your direction but said nothing, Loki’s magic urging them on and projecting an image of respectability as he, hidden behind the barrier, stoked the wild flame inside your heart. He pinched your nipples, the sharp pain contrasted with the softest of kisses on the back of your neck.

“See? We can indulge whatever desires we wished in here no one would ever know.” Loki licked a long stripe up your throat, smirking as your breath hitched. His deep hum vibrated against your skin, the heat of his mouth a sharp contrast to the cold fingers that dipped beneath your neckline and danced across your skin. “But of course, the risk is half the fun, wouldn’t you agree?”

Understand flickered within you. So, it was that sort of game. Your eyes flickered shut as he teased you and said thickly, “Alright. I’m game.”

You felt Loki smirk against your skin. “You do not even know the rules, yet.”

“The risk is half the fun,” you quoted back, earning a light slap. Rolling your eyes, you said, “Tell me the rules then.”

“I do so love the trust you offer me.” Loki swept around the sofa and perched himself on the arm of the chair, toying with a loose strand of your hair. There was such true affection in his eyes, a warmth that was so often absent around the rest of the team. A true appreciation for the gift you gave, that you trusted him with your mind, body and soul.

His fingers trailed slowly down your arm until he lifted your wrist, thumb circling the delicate inner skin. “The rules are simple: when your name is uttered aloud, you must remove a piece of clothing.”

Your cheeks warmed, both thrilled and – by the promise of his game. “A few questions.” Loki nodded. “Just when you say my name or anyone?”

“Anyone. First or last,” he added, guessing your next query.

“Grace period?”

He shook his head, grin growing wider. “No. You must remove a piece of clothing straight away, regardless of where you are or who else is around.”

Wondering if you’d regret your quick agreement to play, you accepted the rule anyway. “One sock or two?”

Loki laughed. It was a beautiful sound, overflowing with joy. With mischief. “Why not. I’m feeling generous. Socks and shoes one at a time. Is that all?”

“Are you playing too?”

The air tingled, his magic wavering. It wasn’t often that he maintained privacy shields for this long and it had to be tiring. Quick to conclude the negotiations – for that what these really were; not a demonstration of power but a carefully considered set of rules that were fun for you both – Loki touched your cheek and said, “Two players makes it a game, my dear.”

“And how do I win?”

“Presumptuous minx. I shall win when you forfeit or you give into temptation.”

Simple enough, then. All you had to do was keep your head and not get caught stripping. When it came to temptation, you knew the power you held over the god. It wouldn’t take long to catch his attention, to drive him to touch you, to grab you and pull you into a cupboard. Then the game would be yours.

You leaned in, fingers dancing over his thighs. “You’re on.”

The green barrier disintegrated around you and Loki’s eyes burned brighter than ever as he drew the remaining magic back into his seidr. The air buzzed with such anticipation that you could hardly breathe, the thrill of what you were about to do almost too much to bare. Loki lifted your chin and brushed his lips over yours, then whispered, “You truly are a wonder, Y/N.”

Lips pursed together, you shrugged off your jacket. This might turn into a very short game indeed if he kept on like that. While you were keen to win, to prove that you were neither desperate nor easily embarrassed (though the truth might truly differ), you refused to retaliate in kind. You were inclined to drag this out as long as possibly simply to prove that you could. “As are you, dear prince.”

“Darling, you have no idea.”

Not five minutes later, Tony and Bruce strode into the common room in search of coffee. On of the better team decisions, all machines had been removed from their labs so that, at least once a day, they had no choice but to leave and stretch their legs. The pair nodded in your direction and greeted both you and Loki by name.

You kicked off a shoe and Loki quickly followed suit. It was funny, really, the pair of you sitting there with one converse and one high heeled boot (yours and Loki’s respectively, of course). It was hardly anything to stare at, though, and neither of the scientists could see from the other side of the sofa anyway. Not that they’d have much ground to stand on, when you thought about it. They were both renowned for scuttling around the lab at night barefoot, or wandering into morning meetings with their trousers on back to front after a hasty change to hide an all nighter. When you thought of it like that, one missing shoe really was nothing out of the ordinary here.

They didn’t say much after that initial greeting, content to return to their science business, but just as they left – a fresh flask of hot coffee in each hand, enough to last a few hours – Bruce paused in the doorway. “Y/N?”

Kicking off your other shoe, you popped your head over the back of the sofa and tried to ignore Loki’s fingers dancing across the exposed strip of your stomach where your shirt rode up. “Yeah?”

“I could do with another vial of your blood for the tests we’re running. Can you come down later to give a sample?”

You nodded. “Sure thing. I’ve got a meeting with Hill at lunch but I’ll visit after.”

“Aren’t you just the willing little lab rat, Agent L/N?” Loki teased. He stretched his limbs out, arm over the back, fingers teasing your hair from above, legs far out and wide, taking up most of the seat, as you took off your sock. “What? Nothing to say, Y/N?”

Biting your tongue, you removed the other sock and placed your bare feet flat on the ground. Thank goodness for underfloor heating. Focused on your laptop, you brought up a file and began filling in the details of your last mission. “If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were being impatient, my dear.”

“I am the master of patience,” he retorted. Leaning in, his nose bumped against your soft neck as Loki breathed in your scent. This close, you could see the swirl of his seidr in his eyes, the constant movement of his life force around his body. Power coated him like a second skin, made every touch like lightning against your flesh.

You tried to argue, to push away his advances, but it lacked any real strength. How could you argue against what you truly desired? A pathetic whine, you said, “I’m trying to work, Loki.”

Off came his other shoe and you couldn’t help the flare of smugness as you continued to ignore his advances. However, Loki was a difficult man to ignore, especially as his fingers curled around your neck and pushed you into the cushions. He plucked the computer from your lap and you couldn’t bring yourself to care as it hit the floor with a thud. What mattered was Loki’s long legs surrounding you, his entire being on top of you, pressing you down, tempting you into desire.

Every time you went to kiss him, Loki pulled away. The ghost of his lips over yours was as tantalising a feeling as anything else you’d felt, a constant promise of what was to come if you just _gave in._ That was all Loki wanted, your willing submission. Those gorgeous eyes, so rich and alive, pulled you in. The low rumble of his voice rolled straight through you, almost hypnotic as he drew you in. “If anyone understands the benefits of delayed gratification, it is I.”

“I…”

“Yes, Y/N?”

The spell shattered and you fell back against the cushion, shoving his chest away. The bastard. He chuckled, leaning back so that you could unbutton your shirt. You started at the top, slowly undoing the first few buttons to reveal the sports bra beneath. Loki licked his lips, deft fingers leaping to the lowest button to speed the removal. He just smirked when you slapped his hands away.

“Giving in to temptation already, my prince?”

Whatever retort Loki had died on his lips as you slid the shirt off your shoulders. A spattering of light bruises covered your skin, a multitude of colours and sizes from the past few weeks. Some were from training, a few of the more recent ones from a mission gone sideways. It was the ones dotted along the curve of your breast that Loki admired longest, marks of passion and adoration. Your eyes flickered shut as he traced them with light, delicate fingers, following the path with even softer kisses.

“Call for you from conference one, Agent.”

You stared up at the ceiling, silently cursing FRIDAY for interrupting your moment. You knew better than to keep Maria waiting, though, so pushed Loki off your lap and said, “Duty calls, my love. I don’t suppose I can take a jacket can I?”

It was a wild shot so you weren’t surprised when he shook his head. “Absolutely not.”

“You aren’t going to get jealous of her staring at me?”

“Commander Hill knows that you are mine.”

Even so, Loki followed you to the meeting room, no doubt to watch Hill’s reaction at your distinct lack of clothes. However, lacklustre barely cut it. Maria took one look at you – barefoot and topless – then glanced at Loki and sighed. “You know what, I don’t want to know. Just sit. Shut the door on your way out, Loki.”

He winked as the door started to close, fingers working his belt free from his trousers.

Thankfully the meeting with Maria didn’t last long. Loki was waiting for you out in the hallway, now also shirtless. He oozed confidence, completely unaffected by Hill’s disapproving grumbles. Gorgeous beyond words. He truly was a work of art but… You touched a curious mark on his shoulder and frowned. That hadn’t been there this morning.

Loki snaked his arms around your waist, shivers running up your spine as he slowly stroked the small of your back. Following your gaze, he muttered, “Romanoff misinterpreted the motive behind removing my shirt. I suppose we should thank the Norns that all she had to hand was a dumb bell and nothing sharper.”

“Well, I for one, think it quite an improvement.” You ran your hand slowly down his chest, feeling the defined dip of every muscle as your hand travelled lower and lower. Skin to skin like this, your heart was racing. It wasn’t enough and you were desperate for more. You hooked your finger under the waistband of his trousers and muttered, “Just these to go.”

“You know the magic word,” Loki teased. Fingering your own waistband, he glanced down and met your gaze, wicked and mischievous and _wanting._ That heat shot through your body and pooled in your core, desire ramping up with an intensity that only he could command. “Y/N.”

You shoved Loki into the conference room and locked the door. There was nothing sexy about the way your pulled down your jeans, just desperation and need. Loki swooped you up onto the table, fingertips pressing into your thighs as he pulled you into position on the edge. He nipped and sucked at your neck, drawing all manner of obscene moans from you.

You gasped as he pulled your underwear aside and thrust two fingers into you, working you swiftly to a blazing orgasm. But just before it hit, Loki pulled back. He swallowed your protests with a passionate kiss, lining himself up against your entrance. You threw your head back as he slid into you, stretching you around him.

Digging your fingers into his back, your moans and cries filled the room as that glorious tightness coiled in your core once again. When Loki’s thumb started working your clit, you lost yourself to your pleasure. His lips never left your skin, working up your neck to your ear where he whispered all manner of dirty promises and the softest of declarations.

When you came, he held you against his chest and stroked your hair until you found your voice once more. “So…” you said, glancing up. Loki’s affection was startling, clear and transparent. He so rarely wore his emotions like this, it was a true honour to be held above his vulnerability. A gentle smile tugging at your lips, you asked, “Who won?”

Loki chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “I think we can call that a draw, don’t you?”


End file.
